


Sweetest of Nothings

by Susspencer



Series: Sweet nothing series [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron gets home and can't resist using his voice to get under Spencer's skin.  Knowing that it will get a reaction from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest of Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt: Reid loves Hotch's voice, and Hotch decides to spice things up a little bit, (author's  
> choice how)
> 
> Couldn't resist not following up, but wanted to leave some to your imagination. I didn't have this beta'd. Feel free to let me know of anything that needs to be corrected. Thanks

Having falling asleep on the couch to Aaron’s voice at about 4pm, Spencer slept well.  Normally, he would have been busying himself around the apartment with dinner preparations, helping Jack with homework, and the regular evening routine.  Aaron must have called Jessica and asked her to keep Jack for the night or something, because she never dropped Jack off after school.  

 

Aaron came in the front door quietly.  Placing his keys in the dish by the door and locking up.  Toeing his shoes off, tiptoeing over to the gun safe and stowing his guns, then taking off his jacket and tie laying them carefully on the chair, he smiled at  his sleeping lover on couch.  He had a look of mischief in his eyes.  He crept over to Spencer’s head.  Eyes full of love, he lowered himself into a squat, placing his lips near Spencer’s right ear.  Aaron’s mind going over the wicked options that were available to him.  Blissfully unaware and sleeping contently, probably dreaming of some great science experiment or literature book, Spencer’s lips curled slightly.  

 

“You should be in bed, waiting for me,” Aaron whispered in Spencer’s ear in a sexy purr.  “You know there is nowhere else you would rather be.”  

 

A “mmm mmmm” rumbled from the sleeping form stretched out on the couch. 

 

Using a deeper tone, and gently running his fingers over Spencer’s shirt, Aaron said, “Dreams of you and I walking hand in hand, down the hall, turning  into us looking lustfully into each other’s eyes.  Anticipating the passion,” his voice got sultrier, “our love being expressed physically, touching, reaching, grasping…” Aaron sighed.

 

Spencer moaned and rolled over on the couch facing the back of it.  Curling his legs up and wrapping his arm around his middle, as though Aaron was there holding him.  Aaron held in a giggle to himself, marveling at the effect that he was having on Spencer.   He knew his voice had an effect on Spencer.  He wondered about the power of suggestion.   _ hmmm  Spencer is always so submissive and obedient, it would be interesting to see how  far I can get him to go.     _

Hotch stood hiding behind the curtain, near the couch, using his commanding Unit Chief voice, “Spencer, bed now, naked.”

Spencer jumped up, ran to the bedroom, began undressing.  He stopped at his pants.  Looking around at the dark apartment, except for the glow of the table lamp in the living room, he thought   _ I must have been dreaming.   _  Spencer looked for the alarm clock, the time was 9pm.  He sighed, it was probably still too early for Hotch to be home.  He finished undressing to his boxers and crawled under the covers.  Figuring he would get up soon when Aaron arrived. 

 

Aaron decided it was time to  go inspect the results of his command.   Peering into the bedroom  and seeing Spencer in bed, he wanted to chuckle.  Instead  he decided if Spencer was awake, stealth was needed.  Getting down on his hands and knees, he crawled to the side of the bed.  Aaron’s knees complained at this, resting on his rear his head near Spencer’s.  He started whispering, softly and huskily again.  “oh, how beautiful your skin looks in the moonlight. That I was here to run my hands up and down your chest.   To feel you and make you feel good.  Do it for me.”    

 

Next thing he knew, Spencer was slowly running his hands over his own chest.  Slowing over the nipples and moaning softly when he went over his abdomen.  Aaron had to stifle a moan of his own.  “feels good, oh Aaron hurry home.” Spencer rolled towards Aaron’s side of the bed.  

 

“Spencer,  I will be here soon enough.”  Aaron answered in the same low voice.  “Oh the things we will do.” Lowering  his voice and purring, “I think we shall start with a long, tongue, entangled kiss. Followed by my hand running down your back til it reaches your sweet round tight ass.”   Spencer was panting and wiggling his butt as though he was trying to find  Aaron to rut against.  All of this was going straight to Aaron’s groin.  He was starting to wonder who was torturing who.   “Oh, I want to squeeze your ass, as I kiss you and lay on top of you.”

 

“mm-mmm, Oh Aaron yes, please,” rolling onto his back, Spencer moaned and kicked off the covers  revealing the straining fabric of his boxers.  

 

Aaron swallowed hard, swearing his voice could not get any sexier, huskier or sulkier, but it did.  “Wow, I knew you couldn’t resist my voice, but didn’t think I could get you this wound up?”   Standing up and  divesting himself of his own clothes, Aaron hears a small moan.

 

“You always underestimate yourself.”

  
 Both laughing as they fall into bed together, Aaron grabs Spencer’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair, as they begin to kiss a long, tongue entangled  kiss... 


End file.
